Vines Will Creep
by Hidden.Behind.A.Smile
Summary: Vines creeping around...secrets hidden underground...When will she see the light...in the darkness of blackest night... Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Talia and her friend walked down the sidewalk talking about what happened during school.

"Do you know who set the pop bottle rocket off in the cafeteria?" Talia asked her best friend.

"Ummm…I think it was…" She tapped her chin and looked up at the sky. She turned to look back at Talia. "Umm…I don't know his name." She smiled.

Talia shrugged and touched a dead tree branch and leaves budded and opened over the entire tree. She smiled as she picked an apple blossom from the next tree. As they walked past a raspberry bush she ran her hand over all of the dead branches. Raspberries and leaves sprouted and grew as they walked. Keori watched in fascination as she always did. Someone was coming their way and they quickly turned of the street onto a different one. She made her way home and said good-bye to Keori.

She walked into her house and poured herself some milk. She walked out of her patio doors and of her deck. The tree in her backyard bent a branch down and she stepped onto it. It lifted her up and she stood on the very top of the tree. She looked out as far as she could see. She saw the Teen Titans Tower and sighed. Another branch came up and she sat on it drinking her milk.

Slade smiled to himself as he watched Talia use her powers infront of her friend. He continued to watch her until she went inside.

Talia walked into the basement and started blaring music. She started dancing. She heard the door open and shut. She shrugged and kept dancing. She opened her eyes and looked around the room all of the plants had grown a lot and they looked like they were dancing. She smiled. The plants grew bigger and she jumped onto a leave and jumped from leaf to leaf. She danced on the leaves as she jumped. When she finally stopped out of breath, she laid down on the leaf she was standing on. She stared at the ceiling. She heard creaking from her room, she sprang up and ran up the stairs and into her room.

She smiled as she saw the tree in the corner waving. She walked across the grass that made up her carpet. It was soft. She walked into the corner and grabbed one of the vines that hung from the branch that hung over her room. She climbed it and sat on the lower branch. She couldn't put her head up because it was so close to the ceiling. She jumped down. She moved her hands in a pattern and a hanging chair made of vines wove itself. She sat in it and swung back and forth.

An hour had passed and she put her book down on the vine that had grown, it carried it away and put it down on her night desk. Her feet touched the soft grass as she walked to her bed. A pile of rocks spread out to make a square. It was covered by really soft moss, super soft moss. The pillows were a bunch of the moss put into square piles. She flopped down on her soft bed. She stared at her walls. They were covered in vines, with flowers. Flowers sprang up here and there out of the grass. Nightshade was among them. She stood up on her bed and did a back walkover off of it. She walked over to her vine-covered desk and turned on music. She danced in her room. She jumped off of her bed and swung on a vine. She pushed off of her wall and landed on her bed.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Robin walked into the living room after doing his rounds. Cyborg came up behind him.

"You gotta see this."

Robin followed him to the titans super computer. It showed high power readings. He stared at it. It was at somebody's home. He frowned as he watched the readings go up and down. Then all of a sudden they just stopped. The reading wasn't high, but it was enough for someone to look into.

"It's been doing that for a while." Cyborg continued. Robin jerked himself from the screen. He hadn't realized that he had been talking. "I said that those readings have been popping up every now and then."

"How long has it been doing this?"

"Pretty much everyday, for a month."

Robin went back to the screen and looked at the exact point where the energy readings came from.

"32 Maple Wood Crescent."

He pulled up files on that house.

"It says that it was bought at the beginning of this month." He continued looking at the files. Then he looked at Cyborg.

"I'll get the T-car!"

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven piled into the T-car. Starfire stayed at the Tower, saying that she didn't feel good. They drove to the house. They tried to drive past looking inconspicuous. Cyborg looked at the house. He saw an open window he strained to look through it. He pulled his head back. From what he saw, the room was like a jungle. They drove away. Robin sat there. There were no more readings coming from the house.

They walked back into the tower. Robin went straight to the computer.

"I don't understand, they were right there a few minutes ago."

Starfire came out of her room and into the living room, her hair a mess from her nap. Her eyes still heavy with sleep. She floated to the couch and laid down. Robin looked over the couch.

"Star…are you ok?"

She didn't say anything. He sat beside her. She moved next to him and leaned against his shoulder. He blushed. He could feel how hot she was, he looked at her with concern.

"Star…are you sure your ok?"

She looked up at him. He stood up and picked her up, he carried her to the infirmary. He laid her down on one of the beds, the rest of the Titans right behind him. He put his hand on her forehead. It was really hot.

………………………………………………………………………………

Talia sang out loud, to a really loud song. She jumped up and down. She head banged to the music.

"TALIA!" Her mom screamed.

She ducked her head, and turned off the music. She ran out of her room and into the kitchen her mom smiled up at her.

"You're going to your grandma's tonight."

Talia looked at her mom her shoulders slumped. She nodded and turned on her heels and walked back to her room. She opened her door and then shut it. She flopped onto her bed.

Talia jumped into her mom's Volkswagen convertible. They drove to the city limits. They turned into a long driveway. She stood up in the car. She stared at the small house. She groaned knowing what her grandma was going to do. She was going to make her wear the blue sundress that she bought her. She got out of the car when her mom stopped, she grabbed her small duffel bag. They walked into the small house. Her mom gave her mother a hug and Talia's grandma gave her a hug. Talia smiled, then a toddler came waddling up to her and pulled on her capris. She bent down and lifted him up. Her mother left. Talia's grandmother held out a nice blue sundress out to Talia, she took it from her grandmothers hands and changed in the bathroom. She came out and grandmother walked over to her, she pulled out the ponytail that was keeping her hair tied back. Then Talia's grandma asked her if she would take her cousin outside to play. She nodded and took his hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Starfire woke up to find Robin asleep. She moved slightly and Robin's head jerked up. She looked down at him and he looked up at her. She smiled and sat up all of the way, he stood up and felt her forehead, it was cool again. He gave her a small hug and helped her out of the infirmary. They walked towards the living room. When the doors opened everyone looked up and smiled as they saw Star(well Raven…you know.) They sat down next to Cyborg and watched as he creamed BB.

Robin kept looking over to Star. He smiled when their eyes met. Star looked away blushing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**OoOoOoOo! Ok, this is the first chapter, I guess a lot of things happened in it! I hope you all enjoyed, and no Star getting sick really has nothing to do with anything for a while! Oops! Said too much! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans, I only own the OC's, the OC's are the characters you've never heard of before.**

Talia walked around with her little cousin he let go of her hand and ran to the dog sitting on the grass. Talia sat cross-legged beside them, she smiled as she watched them play. She stood up and walked over to a half dead bush, she ran her fingers over top of the dead branches and little buds popped up and started opening revealing green leaves, she smiled and moved on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Teen Titans piled into the T-car and drove out onto the streets of Jump City. They drove to the city limits.

Talia screamed when she saw where her little cousin was running towards. She took off after him but he had the entire yard between them. She ran at full speed, but she soon got tired. She tried to keep up at full speed. She heard tires on the gravel. She didn't look. The car stopped as she ran past it.

"SLADE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Robin jerked his head at the sound of Slade. He jumped out of the car and looked in the direction the girl had coming running from. He saw nothing. Raven and Starfire had already gotten out of the car and were flying towards the little boy about to fall off of a cliff. Talia's blue sundress flew in the wind as she ran towards her cousin. The spaghetti straps stayed firm on her shoulders. She waved her hand slightly, grass started growing slightly, soon her little cousin could barely move, but she made it so gradual that he had gotten to the edge of the cliff. He fell off. Talia screamed. She put her hand on her heart when her cousin came floating back up floating in a black aura, he was crying but he was fine. She breathed in deeply. Starfire closed the heavy iron gate.

Talia ran towards Raven who was keeping Slade up in a black aura. She grabbed him from it and hugged him to her chest. He was crying and she looked into his eyes and sang

"No grita, el pequeño, todo está bien. Tengo razón aquí, a la derecha aquí por su lado. Nada mala voluntad sucede, cuando usted está con mí. Apenas dejándole saber que estoy aquí para usted."

No one could understand what she had sung but it was pretty. He stopped crying and fell asleep. She turned towards the Titans she flashed them a huge smile.

"I can't thank you enough, I don't know what I would've done if my cousin had fallen." Her voice had a slight Spanish accent.

Beast Boy just stared at her slightly tanned face, her big bright blue eyes, they were very beautiful. They had a black/navy ring around the bright blue colour, then a navy ring around the pupil. Her eyes were big and he felt like he was getting lost in them. He stared at her long black hair flying around her face.

She looked at their confused faces, after she finished singing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was a lullaby that I sing to my cousin sometimes. It says. Don't cry, little one, everything's alright. I'm right here, right here by your side. Nothing bad will happen, when you're with me.

Just letting you know I'm here for you." She smiled. "This is Slade." She motioned with her head towards the sleeping toddler.

Robin sighed, they hadn't had any action for a week. They said their good-byes and left. The girl stood waving after them. She walked into the house and put Slade in his crib. She sat on the steps and looked at the road. She sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keori stepped out into the street she walked for a few minutes. She stopped and the slight breeze ruffled her skirt and her shoulder length black hair. She turned into the breeze smiling, she pushed some of her hair out of her face. She put her hand up to shield against the sun. She turned around again. She started walking down the street on her way to Talia's house. She turned down her "short-cut" and half-way down the alley she was surrounded by robots. She whipped her head from side to side and turned around.

"What do you want from me?"

They jumped after her. She screamed and ran for it. She ran into the street and into another alley, one of them struck out and hit her leg, she tripped and slid a couple of feet. She turned onto her back and propped herself on her elbows.

"HELP!" She screamed as she got to her feet. She turned and ran, she was on the track team and was a really fast runner. She looked down when she felt pain. Blood was slowly seeping through her white cherry tank-top. She looked farther and saw that her knees were also bleeding. She suddenly felt pain in her stomach. She put her hand where the stones had cut into her. Her shirt was ripped and she felt anger rising inside. She dropped her guard for a second and found herself falling.

Talia stood up frustrated when Keori didn't show up. She grabbed her favorite hat and shoved it over her long black hair. She walked through the street looking back and forth. She grumbled to herself. Then she heard a siren. She started running.

Beast Boy knelt beside the fallen, unconscious girl. He growled in anger at how Slade had ordered his "flunkies" to attack an innocent girl. He picked her up, her face was scratched and blood rolled down her face. There were scratches on her forehead, her cheeks and her lip. There were also cuts on her stomach and knees. Her skirt and shirt were torn. While Robin, Starfire and Cyborg finished off the robots, Beast Boy and Raven were tending to the injured girl. Raven healed the worst of her cuts. Then BB let the paramedics take her.

"I don't like this." Robin said as he thought about what had just happened. "Why would they attack at random? It doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps…" Starfire started.

"It looks like we don't have time to think this over, someone else is getting attacked." Cyborg intervened.

They took off.

Talia started backing away from the man infront of her. She looked around, looking for anything that might help her.

"Nothing can help you."

She took off. She looked back and he just vanished. Something in her mind clicked. She stopped and ran the way she came. She looked over her shoulder and sure enough he showed up right where she had been heading. She ran into a public place that was bustling with people. She slowed to a fast walk and kept looking over her shoulder. She kept walking. She walked for a while, she caught her breath. She looked over her shoulder and ran right into Slade. She looked at what she ran into. She saw black. She gulped. She looked up and saw a mask showing one eye. She turned and tried running but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." She said through gritted teeth as she tried to get free from his grasp.

"Dear child, why would I let such a powerful force go."

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Pain shot through her arm and her vision blurred, she slumped to the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hope you liked it, it will get more interesting from now on, I promise! Hope you enjoyed, now please review!**

**Hidden.Behind.A.Smile**


End file.
